Uzai!
by Aru Hasuna 2409
Summary: Pacaran dengan seluruh agenda yang ditentukan oleh teman?/"Ne, Hinata-chan?"/"Na-Nande Naruto-kun?"/"Kamu itu manis kayak gula tau!"/"Ke-Kenapa?"/"Karena kamu bisa bikin manis hatiku katanya si Ino!"/Seharusnya kamu mencintai dengan caramu sendiri/ONESHOOT/Author Newbie!/Fic ke-2! -
**Uzai!**

 **Story by Aru Hasuna 2409**

 **Pair: NaruHina**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, dan lagu 'UZA' punya AKB 48!**

 **Genre: Romance, Maybe? (Bingung nentuin genre T.T)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning; Penggunaan chara untuk kepentingan cerita saja!, Typo bertebaran, OOC banget, alur cerita yang kecepatan, judul sama cerita kagak nyambung XD, penulisan masih kacau, dll.**

.

.

.

" **Kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii"**

 **(Seharusnya kamu mencintai dengan caramu sendiri)**

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Ck, lagi-lagi acara kencan kami diatur orang lain, dan juga kenapa Naruto-kun mau-mau aja sih ngikutin saran mereka?. Hey, dia itu pacarku! Ck, Menjengelkan sekali kalau kehidupan pacaran kami terikut serta campur tangan orang lain. -_-

Hah, baiklah, mungkin kalian bingung denganku. Aku Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Kami baru saja jadian 1 bulan yang lalu. Kami saling suka satu sama lain, tapi ada 1 hal yang selalu aku benci ketika kami janjian untuk berkencan. Naruto-kun selalu mengajakku ke tempat-tempat yang direkomendasikan temannya, kalimat romantic yang dia lontarkan juga dituliskan oleh teman cowoknya!. Awalya aku memaklumi itu. Namun, lama-kelamaan aku merasa kesal dan berpikir kalau sebenarnya pacarku ini sayang gak sih sama aku? Kok kalau ngapa-ngapain selalu berlandaskan "kata teme/kalimat romantis ini yang bikin si… loh/bunga ini katanya cantik menurut si…/Katanya si… kalau pacaran itu harus kayak gini". Ugh… aku jadi kesal sendiri kalau ingat semua yang kami alami selama pacaran itu berlandaskan pendapat temannya! Bukan atas inisiatif dia atau karena pendapatku! Ck, Uzai!

Sekarang ini saja contohnya, dia mengajakku kencan ke Konoha Grand Square. Aku ini tipe cewek yg gak suka ke Mall kalau kencan-,-. Mungkin aku terkesan sebagai cewek aneh. Tapi aku lebih suka kalau dia ngajak kencan ke Taman Hiburan atau yg lainnya selain dari Mall.

Naruto-kun selalu mengoceh dan melontarkan kalimat gombal yang bukan buatan hatinya sendiri di setiap kencan kami seperti saat ini.

"Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto padaku.

"Hmm… Na-nande?"jawabku sambil tergagap. Oh kami-sama kenapa setiap aku berbicara dengannya wajahku selalu memerah? Jantungku selalu berdegup keras? Dan aku menjawab pertanyaannya secara terbata-bata?

"Kamu itu bagaikan gula tau!" jawabnya sambil nyengir kuda. Huee Naruto-kun senyummu itu, kyaa…!

"Ke-Kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Karena kamu bisa kasih manis hatiku katanya si Ino" dia menjawab seperti itu dengan polos. Hei, kau menggombal dengan berujung nama orang? Naruto-kun gak romantis! Juga gak kreatif sampe harus dengar apa yang disuruh sama dibuatkan orang.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya mampu memberikan senyum palsu mengingat gombalan itu bukan dari dirinya sendiri. Aku saat ini terpikir kalau jangan-jangan Naruto-kun menjadikan pacarku juga karena teman-temannya?. Aku terpikir kayak begitu, karena aku pernah mendengar gosip kalau Sakura-chan yang sekarang menjadi pacar Sasuke-kun itu pernah disuka sama Naruto-kun pas masih Junior Highschool. Oh Kami-Sama aku berharap itu cuma gosip belaka, karena aku suka sama Naruto-kun sejak dari kecil ( **Author juga suka sama teman kelas author tapi udah 3 tahun gak pernah peka** **T.T** **).** Kalau seperti ini, aku gak akan tahan. Aku ngerasa kalau Naruto-kun udah gak sayang sama aku lagi. Mungkin dipenghujung kencan ini aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, aku…

Ingin putus dengan Naruto-kun. Karena selama ini aku tidak tau apa arti sebenarnya dari cinta dan hubungan yang kami jalani ini.

 **Naruto POV**

Ah, akhirnya hari ini aku bisa kencan dengan Hinata-chan ku^-^. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia baik, imut, cantik, perhatian, setia, dan selalu bikin jantungku ini gak karuan XD. Oh iya, aku dan Hinata udah pacaran sejak sebulan yang lalu, dengan cara nembak cewek yang nggak biasa.

Pagi tadi, aku menjemput Hinata-chan dirumahnya, yaitu Hyuuga Mansion sambil jalan kaki. Kalian heran kenapa aku milih jalan kaki walaupun aku adalah anak yang akan mewariskan posisi presdir di Namikaze Corp? bukan bawa mobil sport Ferrari milik ayahku untuk menjemput Hinata-chan walaupun Hinata notabanenya adalah anak orang kaya juga? Ah ya, alasanku sederhana. Karena yang jalan kaki itu kadang lebih romantis dan berkesan daripada yang pamer kekayaan yang sebenarnya bukan punya kita sendiri tapi dari usaha orang tua kita, bener gak ?

Waktu aku menjemput Hinata-chan, aku harus berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Hiashi yang err 'menyeramkan' menurutku. Pasalnya ketika aku meminta izin untuk mengajak kencan anaknya itu, tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi seperti ada katana di depan leherku! Tapi setelah aku melalui usaha yang panjang, aku diperbolehkan mengajak pergi Hinata-chan, dan juga hubungan ku ini sudah mengantongi izin dari ayahnya Hinata-chan! Aku senang sekali mengetahui itu-ttebayo!

Selama pergi kencan ini, aku suka sekali melontarkan gombalan yang sebenarnya bukan aku yang buat, tapi teman-teman cowokku yang membuatkannya. Hinata-chan hanya tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang memerah ketika aku mengatakannya di kencan-kencan yang sebelumnya. Tapi di kencan kali ini wajahnya hanya murung walaupun dia masih tersenyum manis ketika aku mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya sekarang yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Huaa, akhirnya sampai juga di Konoha Grand Square setelah 25 menit naik bus. Aku ngajak hinata-chan kali ini ke KGS karena katanya Sakura-chan tempat ini sering dijadikan tempat kencan anak muda di Konoha zaman sekarang ini. Yah karena dia sudah pacaran dengan Teme lebih lama dari aku, aku hanya mengikuti sarannya saja.

Jujur, aku ngerasa ada yang kosong kalau aku dan Hinata-chan pergi kencan. Aku selalu pergi kencan dengan Hinata ke tempat-tempat yang mereka sarankan dan juga aku selalu minta dibuatkan kata-kata romantis/gombal dari teman cowokku yang sudah lebih lama pacaran dari aku sendiri. Aku sebenarnya ngerasa kayak gak pacaran karena gak benar-benar tau arti cinta dari hubunganku dengan Hinata-chan ini. Ya, aku selalu berdebar kalau lihat wajahnya. Tapi ini terasa sangat aneh dan aku hanya mengabaikannya karena menurutku mungkin ini hanya efek dari orang kasmaran, lagipula Hinata-chan tidak pernah mengeluh akan hal itu.

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya sekarang adalah akhir dari acara kencan kami. Langit juga sudah menampakkan gurat pertanda sore hari. Aku dan Hinata-chan sedang menunggu bus untuk mengantar kami pulang di halte. Aku melihat gelagat aneh dari Hinata-chan.

"Ano… Na-Naruto-kun.." panggilnya.

"Ha'i, Nande Hinata-Chan?" jawabku.

"Etto… a-ada yang mau ku bicarakan de-denganmu" jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Eh? Apa itu? Apa sesuatu yang penting?" aku menjawabnya dengan perasaan bingung dan was-was, apakah dia…

"I-Iya, a-aku ingin Pu-putus dengan Na-Naruto-kun!" jawabnya susah payah, terlihat dari matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Hey, hey! Ada apa ini? kenapa gadis imut, lucuku ini tiba-tiba minta putus? Apa salahku? Oh aku tidak terima, aku tidak mau dia putus!

"Kenapa kamu minta putus tiba-tiba Hinata-chan? Apa salahku? Tolong jelaskan apa salahku? Aku tidak selingkuh? Lalu karena apa?"

"Na-Naruto –kun emang gak selingkuh! Tapi Naruto-kun gak pernah Tanya aku kalau kencan mau kemana, mau makan apa, dan juga Na-Naruto-kun selalu dengerin kata-kata teman Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun itu pacaran sama siapa? Ka-kalau Na-naruto-kun kayak gitu, Na-Naruto-kun bukan pacaran sama aku! Mendingan Na-Naruto-kun putusin aku! Kalau kayak begitu itu juga sama aja bilang Naruto-kun u-udah gak sayang sama aku, seharusnya kalau memang Naruto-kun sayang sama aku, Na-Naruto-kun gak bakal dengerin mereka! Kan kita yang ngejalanin hubungan ini? dan juga Naruto-kun berusaha dengan cara Narut—kun sendiri untuk mencintai ku! Makanya selama ini Na-Naruto-kun gak tau arti cinta yang sbenarnya itu apa ! hiks…hiks…Na-Naruto-kun jahat! Naruto-kun no baka! Uzai! Huaaa…."Jelasnya panjang lebar sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Jadi, karena hal yang ku was-waskan selama inilah yang membuat dia meragukan rasa sayangku ini? Argh…, aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah dengannya. Hah, aku akui aku memang menyiapkan seluruhnya hingga tidak bertanya kepadanya apa yang ingin dia lakukan bersamaku saat kencan nanti. Aku pikir ini bisa membuat bahagia dia, karena dia hanya terima beres. Tapi Hinata-chan ternyata beda. Aish, masih banyak yang aku tidak tahu dari dirinya. Yosh! Baiklah! Aku akan memperbaiki hubunganku ini!.

 **Naruto POV End**

"Ne, Hinata-chan, maafkan aku. Aku pikir kau selama ini merasa senang atas perlakuanku kepadamu. Hah, aku akui aku memang salah karena tidak pernah meminta pendapatmu selama ini dan terlalu mendengarkan kata temanku. Aku janji, mulai saat ini, aku tidak mendengarkan teman-temanku lagi untuk ikut campur terhadap hubungan kita. Aku akan mencintaimu dan menjalani hubungan kita ini dengan cara tersendiri. Tolong maafkan aku, rasanya hatiku mati rasa kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku" jawab Naruto dengan ketakuan, dan gelisah. Ia mengatakan hal itu sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Hiks… A-apa Na-Naruto-kun serius?" jawabnya sambil sesenggukan.

"Ha'i!" jawab Naruto tegas.

"Ya-Yakusoku?"

"Hm, Ha'i, Yakusoku!" jawab Naruto lagi dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"Huaa… Naruto-kun, daisuki mo!" jawab Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Ha'i, daisuki dayo.." Jawab Naruto sambil mencium dan mengusap Rambut Indigo Hinata.

Ah, kisah cinta yang manis, walaupun mereka sedikit retak, mereka memperbaikinya. Sedikit mengharukan tapi berakhir manis.^-^

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

OMAKE

Setelah acara mengharukan antara 2 insan manusia yang sedang kasmaran itu. Mereka akhirnya berada di dalam bus, menuju arah pulang ke rumah Hinata.

"Ne, Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Hm? Doushite?"

"Ini sudah jam 7 malam…"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"  
"Na-Naruto-kun minta izin kepada Otou-sama untuk mengajakku berke-kencan hanya sampai jam 5 kan?" jawab Hinata sambil memasang raut gelisah.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi Horror. Hoho… Naruto kau melupakan fakta bahwa ayah Hinata itu sangat galak, bisa-bisa kau diajak untuk sparing dengan ayahnya Hinata. Huahahaha, bersiaplah Uzumaki Naruto… **(Author ketawa nista XD)**

"*glek* ma-mati aku" jawab Naruto yang tergagap dengan muka pucat pasi. Entah darimana Naruto tiba-tiba tertular penyakit gagap Hinata :D

.

" **Kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii"**

 **(Seharusnya kamu mencintai dengan caramu sendiri)**

.

END BENERAN^-^

.

.

 **Author Note:**

 **Yey! Akhirnya fic ke-2 ku jadi (berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! *author berubah jadi Dora XD*). Hehe, aku mau cuap-cuap tentang fanfic pertamaku dulu. Ah ya, fanfic pertamaku kayaknya dapat tanggapan positif ya? Syukurlah gak ada yang ngeflame aku ;) dan makasih buat silent reader, yang ngefav, follow, sama review. Walaupun sedikit tapi aku seneng banget tau :D. oke ini balasan dari reviewnya;**

 **Maulvi: Sankyu godzaimasu senpai! Hehe, untuk kedepannya aku berusaha bikin fic yang lebih bermutu, dan bikin gaya penulisanku sendiri. Makasih udah mau baca, ngefav sama reviewnya senpai! Ditunggu review selanjutnya! ^-^.**

 **Si Hitam: Sankyu godzaimasu! Ha'i, kata-katanya ngena banget! Hehe kalau semuanya itu dilihat dari perjuangannya! Makasih udah baca, sama ngereview, Ditunggu review selanjutnya! ^-^.**

 **Okeh, ini tentang fic yang ke-2 ini. Aru dapat ide cerita ini karena teman Aru yang pacaran. Temen Aru yang pacaran itu suka banget bikin status baper yang aku nggak tau buat siapa. (Maklum, Aru gak pernah pacaran seumur-umur). Kadang pembaruan BBM Aru sampai penuh cuma gara-gara gituan doang-_-. Fic ini juga Aru buat gara-gara terinspirasi lagu UZA AKB 48. Menurut referensi yang aku cari di google, UZA itu dari kata Uzai yang kalau dipake buat dialog itu artinya Menjengkelkan, Menyebalkan dalam konteks percintaan. Dan juga pas bikin fic ini aku lagi punya masalah sama teman kelasku yang gayanya selangit tapi kagak nyampe langit (apa maksudnya? Gaje). Dan aku menganggap kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **Yap segitu aja, Aru tunggu reviewnya yah! Dan untuk silent reader, makasih udah ngebaca, tapi kalau bisa dan kalian ikhlas, tolong kasih review yang membangun, karena yang positif itu bikin semangat balik lagi^-^.**


End file.
